Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/19 February 2015
03:08 hi: 03:08 Was würdet ihr von einem Schwarzen Zauber halten.... 03:08 03:08 .....der zb. beim Einsetzen auf eine Verteidigugsanlage, diese dazu bring auf die eigenen Truppen (der Clanburg des Gegners) zu schießen. 03:08 03:08 oder einen anderen der Ghostrups schickt. Diese lenken die Verteidigung ab bzw holt die CB raus. 03:08 03:08 Habt ihr noch weitere Ideen bzw. wie findet ihr diese? 03:08 03:08 LG V1V1 03:11 Hallo 03:13 Hi 03:13 tag 03:15 Am Clashen? 03:15 Ja, so zwischen drin 03:16 xD Tue ich auch manchmal 03:17 yt und clashen 03:18 Kennt ihr schon das Lied is mir egal? 03:08 Was würdet ihr von einem Schwarzen Zauber halten.... 03:08 03:08 .....der zb. beim Einsetzen auf eine Verteidigugsanlage, diese dazu bring auf die eigenen Truppen (der Clanburg des Gegners) zu schießen. 03:08 03:08 oder einen anderen der Ghostrups schickt. Diese lenken die Verteidigung ab bzw holt die CB raus. 03:08 03:08 Habt ihr noch weitere Ideen bzw. wie findet ihr diese? 03:08 03:08 LG V1V1 03:11 Hallo 03:13 Hi 03:13 tag 03:15 Am Clashen? 03:15 Ja, so zwischen drin 03:16 xD Tue ich auch manchmal 03:17 yt und clashen 03:18 Kennt ihr schon das Lied is mir egal? 03:24 Nein 03:08 Was würdet ihr von einem Schwarzen Zauber halten.... 03:08 03:08 .....der zb. beim Einsetzen auf eine Verteidigugsanlage, diese dazu bring auf die eigenen Truppen (der Clanburg des Gegners) zu schießen. 03:08 03:08 oder einen anderen der Ghostrups schickt. Diese lenken die Verteidigung ab bzw holt die CB raus. 03:08 03:08 Habt ihr noch weitere Ideen bzw. wie findet ihr diese? 03:08 03:08 LG V1V1 03:11 Hallo 03:13 Hi 03:13 tag 03:15 Am Clashen? 03:15 Ja, so zwischen drin 03:16 xD Tue ich auch manchmal 03:17 yt und clashen 03:18 Kennt ihr schon das Lied is mir egal? 03:24 Nein 03:47 Hallo 03:47 Leute wir machen nen clan 03:48 wäre toll wenn ein paar Leute kommen könnten 03:48 name: Freyzone 03:48 Bitte keine Clanwerbung im Chat 03:48 Clanwerbung im entsprechenden Forum bitte. Nicht hier. 03:49 huhu 03:49 hi 03:49 wurd ja langsam Zeit^^ 03:49 Joa 03:49 Aber heute hätte ich net damit gerechnet 03:49 schon eingenartig 03:55 naaabend ^^ 03:56 mit was hättet ihr nich gerechnet? 03:59 Das Supercell heute was verlauten lässt :) 04:00 ohh.. ok ^^ dachte schon die warten bis zum 1. april :D 04:03 JJJAAAAAA WE <3 SNEAK PEEKS 04:04 Ich <3 auch Sneak Peeks 04:04 Oo 04:23 wurde einsneak peak verkündet? 04:24 für morgen 04:24 ja 04:25 wo seht ihr das 04:25 also es wurde verkündet, dass es morgen verkündet wird 04:25 ich nehme an auf twitter? 04:25 achso 04:25 ok hab kein twitter 04:26 Ja, auf twitter und im Supercell Forum 04:26 sagt mal 04:26 heyho 04:26 wie läuft das eigentlich im global chat bei coc 04:26 hey ho ^^ 04:26 das sind ja mal gute nachrichten 04:26 we (heart) Sneak Pekks 04:26 oh jaaaaa 04:26 peek* 04:26 es gibt da doch bestimmt mehrere chats oder? 04:26 wann genau morgen ? ;D 04:26 angeblich um 1400 04:27 wie will man in einem chat bitte cheaten???? 04:27 ja, es gibt mehrere 04:27 danke medusa 04:27 cheaten? 04:27 ach da stand chat 04:27 entschuldige 04:27 und wie wechselt man? 04:27 bzw wie kommt man in ein anderen? 04:27 raus und wieder rein gehen? 04:28 ausloggen und wiede reinloggen 04:28 kann man auch über die sprache steuern 04:28 und wenn ich dann immernoch im selben bin? 04:28 die chance dazu beträgt so ca. 1 zu 10000 04:28 je nachdem wieviel server gerade geschalten sind 04:29 außer wahrscheinlich die verbindung wurde wegen zulangen wartens unterbrochen oder? 04:29 dann wirst du auch umgelogt 04:29 ahh ok ^^ 04:29 danke :) 04:31 noch eine frage 04:32 beim wiki hier.. bei angriffsstrategien. Da kann man doch truppen filtern, also nur oder ausschließen.. aber man kann da nur eine truppe wählen... 04:33 wäre vielleicht besser wenn man seine truppen auswählen könnte, die man auch hat... 05:28 Hi 05:34 Hängend 05:35 So sieht es aus, wenn man mit dem Handy im Chat ist und die Autokorrektur rumspinnt, haha. ��nabend * 05:46 Nabend zusammen :) 05:46 o/ 05:48 Der Smiley winkt ja �� 05:52 coll ne? 05:52 *cool 05:53 Ich bin begeistert 05:54 /o 05:57 Wird ja immer besser. ���� 06:21 Wer jetzt? 06:22 Nabend 06:35 Guten Abend Mariodragnev. 06:36 Guten Abend 06:38 Nabend liebe Gemeinde :) 06:38 Abend DannyB. 06:38 Hallo Danny 06:46 huhu 06:46 wer von Euch muss denn morgen ganz flinke Finger haben um die Sneak Peeks hier zu veröffentlichen? 06:46 Ich werde da sein 06:47 dann wird Dein Post morgen sehr sehnsüchtigst erwarteste sein ^^ 06:47 Auf jeden Fall 06:47 hoffentlich wird nicht wieder nur gemeckert 06:47 Vielleicht bin ich nicht alleine, würd aber bei den Kommentaren Hilfe brauchen 06:48 Hast du einen Tippfehler auf deinem Profil Danny? 06:48 ich glaube, ich könnte es (bisher) hinbekommen on zu sein 06:49 was meinstn? durchaus möglich, mein Hirn besteht manchmal aus so einigen Fehlern 06:49 Clanname 06:49 Wie kann ich einen höheren Rang im Wiki bekommen?? 06:49 ich schau mal 06:49 Hallo? 06:50 Wenn ich die Knöpfe drücke, dann kannst du theoretisch einen höheren Rang bekommen 06:50 XD 06:50 Rain, nee stimmt der Name 06:50 Natürlich stimmt das :D 06:50 Ok dann drück mal fleissig ;-) 06:51 :p 06:51 Nö 06:51 Ich bin ein fauler Mensch 06:51 :D 06:51 ich bin morgen auch da 06:51 ok �� 06:51 Dann bin ich ja nicht alleine^^ 06:51 bin mal Abendessen :) 06:51 hey in welchem Clan seid ihr 06:52 ?? 06:52 bb bin mal am pennen 06:53 Guten 06:53 cu 07:04 Mesusa, wie war denn dein cw? also der 2te Kampf? 07:04 *Medusa 07:15 Mein zweiter lief super 07:15 Ich habe drei Clanangriffe getoppt :D 07:20 wart ihr im selben Clan? 07:23 hi 07:23 Ja, waren im selben^^ Hab den zweiten nicht verkackt^^ 2 Sterne, der hatte aber schon zwei :( 07:23 Hallo 07:24 Ich habe vier Sterne, davon 3 neue geholt :D 07:24 ich hab 99% errreicht. Nur das Rathaus stand noch ganz. Dann war die Zeit um :D 07:24 uns gehts morgen an den Kragen 07:25 Ich hab ja quasi keinen geholt^^ 07:25 Schwerer Gegner? 07:28 glaube unser ist nicht ohne, mal sehen was sie so aufbieten und was unsere Leute dagegen setzen. 07:29 ich sehs grad ;) 07:32 schau dir mal das KampfDorf von Kaffee an, hat noch nie (TOI TOI TOI) bisher einer 2 Sterne dort geholt 07:32 nabend 07:33 hab ihr schon was gehört vom updatet ??? 07:33 Nabend 07:33 Da weiß man garnicht wo man angreif soll 07:33 Ab morgen soll es mit den Sneak Peeks losgehen 07:34 cool geile wollen wir mal hoffen das es bald los geht 07:34 geiles Dorf, find ich auch 07:34 hab gelesen das japan supercell halb gekauft hat vill deswegen die verspätung 07:35 das war schon vor 1,5 Jahren 07:35 ok 07:35 aber genau wisst ihr noch nix was kommt 07:36 Supercell hat immernoch die Mehrheit an seinem unternehmen, da wird sich nichts ändern 07:36 Nein, das wissen wir erst wenn morgen die Ankündiungen kommen. 07:36 das ist schön 07:36 wann kommen die ??? 07:37 es hieß um 14 Uhr 07:39 ok 07:44 das mit den quest wer nicht schlecht wenn das kommt 07:45 Wird sich die nächsten Tage zeigen 07:46 @Rain, hat Danny eigentlich auch das QuickTool? 07:46 nö, das haben nur Admins 07:46 Blutzuckermessgerät oO 07:46 ??? 07:46 :D 07:48 kannst du das nur für die Admins einrichten? 08:10 sagen die den morgen was kommt im updatet oder wie läuft dass ????? 08:11 das wir nach und nach bekannt gegeben. Es kommt pro Tag etwa 1-2 Sneak Peek. Wieviele das sein werden weiß keiner. 08:13 ok 08:13 und was sind genau sneak peek 08:13 Vorankündigungen 08:13 ok was im updatet kommt sehe ich das richtig 08:14 ja 08:14 sehr gut den bin ich ja doch nicht soo doof (: 08:15 :D 08:15 hihi 08:16 bin für heute weg, macht det jut, bis morgen dann in aller Frische :) 08:17 bis denne 08:20 bb danny 08:21 medus was denkst du was komm könnte ??? 08:24 bin Samstag 14 Uhr nicht da 08:26 :'( 08:26 Das müsst ihr alleine schaffen^^ 08:26 da werden wir uns überraschen lassen 08:26 Wegen Twitter muss ich mir mal was überlegen 08:26 :D 08:26 Sollte kein Problem sein. 08:26 wir werdens hinbekommen 08:27 Wehe später ist was kaputt 08:27 ich hab kein twitter :P 08:27 Ein Twitter Account ist Personen gebunden 08:27 dann machst dus wieder heile :P 08:27 nene 08:27 Morgen wird das alles schön eingerichtet und dann wird nur noch erweitert 08:28 soll mann vor den updatet im game noch was updatet oder lieber nicht ?? 08:28 Guten Abend Roboxx. 08:28 also ich mach weiter wie bisher 08:28 Ich will Sneak Peeks �� 08:28 Hallo 08:29 hallo zusammen 08:29 Morgen erst 08:29 Abend 08:29 Die Ankündigungen hauen schon nicht ab. :) 08:29 ja ich bin ein bisschen ungeduldig �� 08:30 wer ist das nicht 08:30 hätten sie gleich das updatet raus hauen können 08:30 Kannst ja ne Demo in Helsinki bei Supercell anzetteln :D 08:31 vielleicht gehts dann schneller 08:31 lool 08:32 Ich frei mich einfach das es jetzt in den nächsten Tagen rauskommt �� 08:32 freu* 08:33 bestimmt zum 1 erst weil da bekommt jeder geld und kaufen sich alle wieder gems 08:33 Ich hoffe, ich werd nicht krank.. Bei mir fängt grad Husten und Schupfen an... 08:33 *Schnupfen 08:34 Zum 1. März hin wäre ein bisschen zu lange. ^^ Sind ja noch 1 1/2 Wochen bis dahin. 08:34 Ein Kompliment: Die Vorlage zu den vergangenen Wartungspausen erstelle ich morgen. Dann ist die Seite 08:35 ok hab auch husten und schnupfen seid 3 wochen und es geht nicht weg 08:35 Benutzer Blog:IchMachMucke/Gerüchte um das neue Update für Februar 2015 08:35 ich bin schon vollkommen daneben :D 08:36 Jap. :) 08:37 greift ihr lieber mit Boden oder mit Luft Einheiten an ? 08:37 beides 08:39 Idee wegen neuer dunklen Truppe: So wie Heiler, heißt Teufel/Dämon und kan